Katrina Stoneheart
Katrina Stoneheart (voiced by Pat Carroll) She is the main antagonist of the TV show Pound Puppies. http://images.wikia.com/villains/images/3/34/Char_9834.jpgAdded by SlavEliseev She was a milder version of Cruella de Vil and was even based on her. Like Cruella, she has puppies kidnapped for their fur to make coats in her very own factory. However, she was not aided by two crooks, but instead by a spoiled daughter, a Siamese cat, and a tall, dark, mysterious man with a bionic hand. Katrina displays a hatred for the Pound Puppies and wants the pound destroyed, but she was always foiled by the puppies and their human friend Holly, who is Katrina’s ward. {| class="toc" id="toc" | Personality and Appearance Katrina Stoneheart is a “stone hearted” woman (hence her last name) who wants the pound to be under her control. She is sneaky, manipulative, and evil. She displayed a great amount of favoritism towards her daughter Brattina, while she makes Holly do chores similar to Cinderella. Although she takes a dislike for dogs and anything cute, she has a soft spot for cats, especially Catgut, whom she used to cause trouble for the puppies. She once encouraged other cats to cause trouble along with Catgut. Katrina is a tall, slender woman who appears to be a middle-aged woman approximately in her 50s. She wears an orange wig and wears it to bed with curlers for some reason. She has big feet like Cruella and is seen in a blue dress and jewelry. Role Season 1 In the first few episodes of the first season, she wanted replace the puppy pound building with condominiums. That was what she intended to do if her great-aunt Millie had left her the pound and not Holly. After Millie died, Katrina believed she would inherit all of Millie’s possessions since she was her only relative around. Her threat in taking away the new puppies prompted the pound to be built. Knowing very well that Katrina had bad intentions for the pound, Millie wisely left Holly the pound’s ownership. Katrina only got the house and other belongings. She attempted to build the condominiums with investments made by a rich couple, but was foiled again. In the second half of the fist season, she decided to rip-off Cruella and plotted in making fur coats out of the puppies in her own factory, with the help of Captain Slaughter. She also attempted close the pound down. In the Christmas episode, Katrina actually succeeded in closing the pound by hiding bills Holly needed to pay to keep the pound operational in a closet for months. However, townsfolk helped with giving Holly the money and the pound was reopened. Season 2 In the second season, changes were made in Katrina’s character. For unknown reasons, she owned the pound instead of Holly. It could be possible that Katrina was forced to reopen the pound by angry townsfolk or that a new law no longer allowed a kid like Holly to own and run a dog pound. The series could have been ret-conned to have the pound left by Millie to Katrina rather than Holly. None of her original intentions were ever mentioned or shown in this season. Instead of destroying the pound like she intended to do in the previous season, she willing operated the pound like a prison. The property was changed into the appearance of a concentration camp or an exercise yard for inmates. It is never explained why. She wanted to capture puppies and lock them up forever, whether or not they turn into coats. A dog catcher van was sometimes seen to bring captured puppies. The driver may have been Captain Slaughter, who mysteriously disappeared in the season. Brattina and Catgut aid her again and they spent money on expensive vehicles and equipment used to capture the puppies. Pound Puppies in the Legend of Big Paw Katrina does not return in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. Neither do Holly, Brattina, and Catgut. The role of the villain was replaced by McNasty, who unlike Katrina knew about “puppy power” and wanted to use it to take over the world. The movie did not share the same continuity as the TV series and did not do so well in theatres. Unlike the human characters, all of the puppy characters appear in the movie. Creation The original choice for the villainess in the show was Cruella de Vil, but because Hanna-Barbera knew they would have been unable to obtain the rights from Disney, a new villain was used instead and thus Katrina Stoneheart was created. She was created because the creators wanted a real villain who was more evil than any character from the original TV special. They felt that a woman who hated dogs would work better for the story. Katrina’s appearance is different from her daughter Brattina’s and they look nothing alike. According to one of the production crew members, the reason was that Katrina was not originally going to have a daughter on the show and Brattina was originally written as Holly’s sister. The writers decided to have them be a mother and daughter team so it would make more sense to fans. Because this was all decided at the last minute, Brattina’s character design was left the same. Category:Villains